


Told You So

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Auston Matthews was an asshole. That was a fact that Connor knew from the start, just like he knew that the sky was blue. And he also knew he wasn’t good enough Mitch.
Relationships: Connor McDavid & Mitch Marner & Dylan Strome
Kudos: 55





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Told You So" by Little Mix

Auston Matthews was an asshole. That was a fact that Connor knew from the start, just like he knew that the sky was blue. And he also knew he wasn’t good enough Mitch. Like, nowhere near good enough for Mitch. But he also knew that Mitch was stubborn and telling him something was a bad idea would make him glomb onto it hard. And the hardest thing Connor and Dylan had ever had to do was let Mitch make that mistake. 

And letting Mitch get hurt time and time was the hardest thing Connor and Dylan had ever done. Every phone call where Mitch tried to hide that he was crying. Every time Mitch gave them his Media Smile and said the words “I’m fine, promise”. Every time another photo of Auston picking up in a bar or club. 

Mitch had insisted that he was fine not being Auston’s only person. He was Auston’s consistent person. He was the one Auston came back to. He was the one Auston respected. And Dylan hated Auston. Because Mitch had always been the bright and happy one of the three of them, the one who could make them shed their worries and just be Connor and Dylan. But Auston had dulled Mitch’s light, made him unable to drop the Sunshine Child facade and just be Mitch.

But this time was different. This time Mitch had just sent them a text saying he ended things and then had turned his phone off. And Connor tried to keep his worry down as he waited for Dylan to pull up. He contemplated texting Nylander. He had stolen the Swede’s number from Mitch’s phone a while ago in case of emergencies.

Finally Dylan pulled up. Connor got out of his car and met him halfway before making their way into Mitch’s building, both carrying bags containing Mitch’s favorite wine. Because it helped to be prepared and if MItch needed to be a little wine-drunk to talk about it, then so be it.

Connor fit his key in to unlock the door and led Dylan in, finding Mitch on the couch, wearing on their old Otter’s hoodies (he didn’t know if it belonged to him or Dylan, but it was somehow still massive on him). He sniffled as he looked up at them.

“Did we have plans?” Mitch asked, looking guilty for forgetting.

“No,” Dylan walked past Connor and flopped down on the couch to pull Mitch into him, “but you need us. So here we are.”

“It’s not my first broken heart, guys,” Mitch sniffled but curled himself up tighter against Dylan.

“We know,” Connor sat on the other side, “but that doesn’t mean we’re not gonna be here for you.”

“You can say it, you know.” Mitch’s eyes were focused on the floor.

“Say what?”

“ ‘I told you so’. You guys were right.” Mitch shut his eyes again as tears started to fill them, “I should have listened to you.”

“Mitchy,” Dylan breathed out, “we would never say that to you. Not when you’re hurting.”

And Mitch finally let himself breakdown, knowing that he had Connor and Dylan there to catch him.

Step One: Drop the Mask was complete. 

It was only after Mitch had cried himself out, and the three of them piled onto Mitch’s bed so that the youngest of them could get some sleep, did the actual cheering up happen.

“Be honest,” Dylan prompted as Mitch woke up from his nap, “Nylander’s hotter than Matthews. Especially with that caterpillar on his face.”

“Don’t let Willy hear you say that,” Mitchie chuckled softly, “he already thinks his face is God’s gift to the world.”

“It’s a nice face,” Dylan nodded, getting a laugh out of Mitch.

“Is it stupid that I miss Auston?”

“No,” Connor shook his head, “but you can do so much better than him.”

“Or at least someone who can make decent jokes.” Dylan tagged on.

“Someone who only wants to be with you.” Connor ignored Dylan.

“Without the moustache.” Dylan nodded sagely.

Mitch huffed out a laugh and reached for his phone as it chimed, smiling down at the text.

“Who is it?” Connor asked carefully. Ready to tell Mitch he needed to set hard boundaries with Matthews - they would definitely be having that talk before the Summer was over.

“Willy,” Mitch replied, “he’s just checking in. Wants to know if I need him to come over.”

Dylan hums and Connor thinks that he maybe needs to have a talk with Nylander, get to know him a little better. Because after the clusterfuck that was Auston, Connor isn’t going to let another asshole near Mitch. But that was for another time. Right now, Mitch needed to wallow.

“So, Wine and RomComs?” Dylan prompted, ushering Mitch up and out to the living room, wrapping a blanket around him

“And ice cream,” Mitch gave a small smile.

And Connor let Dylan get everything together, sitting down next to Mitchi and pulling the smaller man into him, hand starting to play with his hair in a way that had always made Mitch pliant.

“I know what you’re doing.” Mitch mumbled, pushing his head further against Connor’s hand.

“And what am I doing?” Connor laughed lightly.

“Babying me.” Mitch pouted but didn’t move away.

“Never, Marns,” Connor lightly bumped their heads together, “just taking care of you.”

Mitch grumbled but allowed it.

It would take more than a day for Mitch to heal, but he had all Summer before he had to see Auston again. And by then, with Connor and Dylan’s help, he would be okay.


End file.
